Weslen Walker
Backstory As a kid, he grew up without a lot of social interaction. He learned at a normal pace and was a healthy boy. Although he had one friend, the friend and him were very distant and very different. He never did develop the feeling of friendship with that "friend" but Weslen did enjoy the company, even if he did think she was a "stinky, snotty brat." Weslen never struggled academically in high school, or any year for that matter. He went to school and received good grades that was fueled by the fear of his parents that would scream at him for having anything lower than a B. People never really got in the way of his school work, so he didn't have a problem with grades. Many of the kids at his school didn't really acknowledge him due to his silent nature, but he was fine with that. He had always enjoyed being by himself. Weslen always preferred observing people and learning about others through watching their body language and hearing their speech. His brother, Jinn, on the other hand, was a very rambunctious and outgoing boy. The two were in very different worlds. Not only are they two years apart, Jinn possessed a popularity among people that he didn't. Regardless that Weslen was quiet, introverted, and somewhat sarcastic, Jinn looked up to him tremendously as if he was the best thing to ever exist. He didn't care for the trivial things that Jinn did. He despised photographs taken of him, unlike Jinn. Weslen also hated partying which was also unlike Jinn. The younger brother often tried to reach his idol by barging into his room with new stories about girls or new lewd jokes and shows, but he was never amused. That's probably one of the biggest reasons why Weslen hated him a good deal besides that he never stayed quiet -- Jinn never stopped trying to get closer to him when all he wanted to be was alone. The pair was odd but nonetheless, they were there for each other. Weslen lived in a relatively large house in the suburbs of the city with his parents and sibling -- Ling Cho being his mother and Chung Walker being his father. Weslen was often home alone a lot while his mother was working as a psychologist and his father was an ER surgeon. Weslen often secluded himself in his room to avoid any contact with family when he wasn't at work, trying not to get weird customers from ruining his day. He either he slept or read novels, and that's how it always was for him. The day of the outbreak was very memorable for Weslen. The news was on the TV as the reporters warned people around the United States of the pandemic that was sparked by a single patient that had flown in, the location he flew in from being classified. Weslen and Jinn never saw their father after he went to work that day, but their mother returned. Ling made sure that the two were prepared for whatever was to happen to them because she knew well enough that the pandemic could be the split of the family. Even though Weslen had to pretend he didn't know, he knew well enough. Jinn wouldn't stop sobbing, but Weslen could not cry. His emotions were a distant memory for him. Ling made sure the pair was together and had the house locked up before she went out on her supply run. Of course, Weslen knew he had to take care of Jinn because he was traumatized by the new world and what it had become. Jinn was very optimistic, but sometimes, he went into these bouts of depression that he often didn't come out of for days. Jinn never really did recover from his depression, and nor did his body after the medications took effect. Weslen didn't understand why Jinn would take his own life. Weslen could not stop him from his own sadness and that's what made Weslen angry. So he waited for Ling to return, but she never came back from the supply run either. He sat for days in the living room with a metal baseball bat that he often clung onto a bit harder than he should've. He knew well enough she wasn't coming back after the second day, but he had hope. He dreamed and he waited for her. Weslen never really did wake up from that, and never did he cry. Hopewell Hopewell was just a place Weslen traveled to and he didn't really cross the paths of many people on his travels. There were the occasional bandits, but he always managed to escape with little-to-none injuries. On a morning that he felt quite irritated on, a car horn went off that resulted in Weslen discovering and rescuing Tim Collins and Robert Schultz from a group of walkers that had surrounded the car they were trapped in. Since Robert had set off the car horn and put up a fight against Weslen's attempt to save him, Tim, Robert, and Weslen had to quickly flee the area in search of safety for a while. In their attempts to find safety, they bump into Hikari James whom lured a horde with her. The woman pushed Weslen aside while he was speaking to Tim, trying to coax him into finding safety rather than returning to his desired destination. Hikari also spoke to him harshly, which made Weslen angry and had a few words. Eventually, the group escaped the dangers and entered the forest. Of course they were awkward and Robert was still throwing an internal temper tantrum, he was exhausted and pantless; he knew there wasn't much use to protest against the others which made Weslen happy. Hikari attempted to fix the impression she had made on the younger boys by handing canned peaches to Robert and offering assistance to help Tim's ill brother, Corey James Collins. Tim, looking at Weslen as if he were making sure it was okay with him and safe, Weslen reluctantly agrees to her offer and they all venture back into the town for Tim's younger brother. On their way to find Tim's brother, they bump into a group of people he was unfamiliar with during a downpour. This was when he met Isis McKinlay, Mark Hanson, and Gus Milner. Robert, betraying the group and sobbing into the arms of Isis, he claimed that Weslen, Tim, and Hikari were bad people. This made tension grow between the two groups. Regardless of this, Tim stepped forward and begged for help. Weslen then took his side, and soon Isis confirmed to help them quickly. References Category:Characters